The Breath Before the Plunge
by Navaer
Summary: We're pretty sure what happened after Grissom's smile, but what led up to Gris and Sara being in a bedroom together with no dead body? My take on Way to Go the season finale. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay... wow, I still don't know if I've processed the finale. Dude... anywho... yeah so I don't own 'em... blah blah blah... but one thing I know is George owns my heart!So... summary: We all know what most likely happened after Grissom's smile, but what the heck lead up to Sara and him in a bedroom together, whithout a dead body in it! Here's my take...**

_"I don't know... most people want to die in their sleep I suppose, never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene: Surprise! You're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was gonna die. Liked to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have some time to prepare," Grissom sighed. "Go back to the rainforest one more time, reread 'Moby Dick', possibility enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love."_

_Sara leaned down and said, "I'm not ready to say goodbye." Grissom smiles._

* * *

**_Three hours earlier:_**

"Man, I'm really glad you pulled through," Nick smiled down at Brass.

"I'm glad to know you never doubted," Jim said, breathing in slowly. Warrick laughed, slapping Nick on the back.

"The important thing is that you did it," Catherine smiled, wiping her eyes as tears threatened to fall again. "We love you Jim."

Brass smiled, "Yeah, well, I didn't really feel like ending up in this guy's office." He raised a hand to Doc Robbins who was standing beside Sara, with an arm over her shoulder.

"Well I'd rather none of you end up there. Jim, you and Nick better not be too much of an influence on everyone else. I might die myself if my coworkers keep trying to land on a slab," Al smiled despite himself.

Jim smiled, too, responding, "I'm fine. You guys need to get some rest, go on and go home. Las Vegas has plenty of dead people to keep you occupied, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't be ridiculous," Catherine took Jim's hand in hers, and gave it a squeeze.

"Cath, he'll be fine," Warrick put a hand on her shoulder. He knew she was still crushed inside about Jim's close call. Catherine may be strong, but everyone has a weakness.

The CSIs said goodbye to their friend, all thinking _Thank God it's only temporary._

"Thanks for not dying, man," Greg grinned. "By the way..." he looked at Grissom. "I love your suits."

Brass and Grissom exchanged a look as the youngest CSI left. Reading the pained look on Jim's face, Grissom said, "I'm sorry."

"Gil, she came. That's more than I ever could expect," Him answered. "Ellie's just still my little girl. My little princess...Ellie." Grissom turned, and raised his eyebrows at the young brunette standing in the doorway.

"Goodbye Jim," Grissom left, as Ellie Brass walked over to her father, face tearstained and pale.

"She came," Grissom turned as Sara, who stood a few feet away from Brass's room, spoke softly, a surprised look on her face.

"She came," Grissom echoed. He looked curiously at Sara, "Why are you still here?"

She smiled, "I thought you might need some company... you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Grissom looked straight into Sara's eyes for the briefest moment. "Are you? I know it's frightening, and if you need to talk..."

"What if I need to talk about something else, Gris?" Sara pleaded. "What if I need to talk about us? What if..." She looked away.

_Damn this!_ Grissom cursed in his mind. _She's hurting you bastard! And all you can do is turn away. _He breathed in slowly, and answered, "Let's talk about us." Sara turned back, facing him, with wide eyes. "But not here... come with me." Grissom led Sara out of the hospital, and to his car that was parked in the front parking lot.

"Grissom?" Sara questioned, completely bewildered.

"Wait... just wait," he muttered, opening the passenger door for her and climbing into the driver's side. Sara got in, shaking slightly. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself as Grissom started the engine.

They drove for about twenty minutes, before either spoke. "Sara... do you remember two years ago... the Debbie Marlin case?" Sara nodded, and he continued, "Sara... when I... I realized something I had denied all along..."

"I know," Sara said. She was trying not to cry.

"I want to tell you something..." Grissom said quietly. He suddenly turned into a parking lot. Sara looked out the window, and saw an expensive looking hotel. Grissom whispered her name, and she turned. "Sara... I'm sorry." Sara turned away, hurt. _Damn!_ Grissom wanted to punch himself. "No... I mean I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant it..." he pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes.

Sara had begun to cry, almost more out of joy than hurt, Grissom had finally come to his senses. "Then show me," she said.

"Sara," Grissom said, leaning slightly closer. "I love you." Sara got rid of the space between them, and kissed him.

"I love you too," Sara answered, and deepened the kiss.

Finally, Grissom stopped Sara, and said, "Wait here." He left her in the Tahoe, and disappeared into the hotel.

After about a quarter of an hour, he came back, and smiled. "Want to come?" He opened her door, and reached out a hand to Sara. Hand still shaking, she took his.

**A/N: Like? No like? What's your take on it anyway? -Carrie**


End file.
